Wars of the Hearts
by rebiSB
Summary: Xiao Qiao loses her memory. And it was her own husbands FAULT! But, Zhou Yu has fallen in love with Xiao's close sister and friend. What will happen? Plus When Cao Pi and Zhen Ji run away from Wei...whowhere will they turn to?
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

--Chapter One--**

As the morning sun arose upon the three kingdoms; Wei, Wu, and Shu.

All you can hear are the blades of brave soldiers fighting. Their weapons clashing against each other; for perhaps, Shu and Wei were having a war. Once again, it's over a woman. Zhen Ji of course. She had been engaged to Lord Liu Bei's son for over the past three years. But, all of a sudden from out of the blue she had instantly fallen in love with Cao Pi. Which is Lord Cao Cao's son, and heir to the throne of ruling over Wei.

Fortunately, Cao Cao had secretly fallen in love with this young woman and would risk his whole entire army just for her. And so the war continues with Liu Bei, losing.

(Back in Wu)

Xiao had gotten up to feed the barn animals and when she had gotten to the barn, she noticed Zhou Yu feeding the animals. She chuckled, at him and stared. He turned his head looking straight at her eyes and giving a well shown smile for her. She blushed and started walking again.

"My love I've never seen you up this early. Are you alright?" Xiao asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just wondering how Shu is doing against Wei. And you out of all people know when my mind is occupied I can never get enough rest."

"Yep! Well, just wondering but…Are they fighting for the lady Zhen Ji?"

"You guessed right Xiao" he said with a face full of anger, then clenched his hands saying "but, I don't see why they would fight over a woman like that! She's nothing but trouble and she knows nothing about true love!"

"Zhouie, I'm sure that Cao Pi and Liu Bei's son both like her for some of her qualities. Otherwise, they wouldn't be fighting this ridiculous war.

"Xiao…" Zhou Yu sighed and then got up and left.

Soon afterwards Xiao came running inside to find Zhou Yu. But instead she bumped into Gan Ning. She shoved him to the side of the hall way and started running. She knew what her love was going to do. Because he's done that to her before, a couple months ago. Finally there came a turn and she was sharp so she sprinted outside and she saw Zhou Yu on his horse riding towards the main gates. 'Oh, not again. I know you Zhouie and I don't think you should fight this war. You are having completely nothing to do with it!' Xiao said to herself. Quickly she dashed in front of Zhou Yu and was knocked over.

"Xiao!" Zhou Yu yelped.

And that was the last thing she heard until she fainted.

(Back With Shu & Wei)

Liu Bei, had summoned his men back and they started heading towards home. Realizing that Zhen Ji only wanted Liu Bei's son for one thing…just to cause chaos between the lands, and nothing more. Once when Cao Cao heard them pulling back he couldn't help but give out a strong laugh. And say "Those buffoons no nothing of war! Especially when it comes to women!" He said with pleasure, grabbing Zhen Ji by the waist.

She struggled to get out of his grasps but he told her "My sweet, where are you going aren't you going to thank me for saving you from Shu?"

He gave her a teasing smile. But she looked at him with disgust and he started leaning in for a kiss, but then Cao Pi whacked his father in the head. Making him unconscious. Grabbed Zhen Ji and took off.

"Thank you." She said kissing his cheek.

"My lady, not even my father can have you. Only I."

Zhen Ji looked pleased. But no one ever knew what she would be planning next. The young couple have decided to leave the land of Wei and start a new life some where else.

(Wu)

It has been a couple of days since Xiao was last seen awake. And it has been a couple days that Zhou Yu has not eaten. Finally, today Xiao has woken up and Da (her sister), was there to aid her while Zhou Yu was sleeping. Da gave her sister a warm smile. And Xiao smiled back.

"Xiao, are you feeling alright now?" Da asked.

"Thank you for taking care of me. I appreciate it. But just to ask, where am I?" Xiao asked curiously; while taking a look at her surroundings.

"Sister, please don't joke around right now. Your husband is worried sick about you."

"I…I have a h-husband!"

"Yes, you do. Are you telling me the truth that you have no memory your own where abouts Xiao?

"Well, seeing how this place doesn't come to mind at all…NOPE! Why? Is this place supposed to be so important?" Xiao asked putting her index finger over her lips.

"Xiao, I am your sister, Da Qiao. You're eighteen, and happily married to a smart and wonderful strategist of a kingdom called Wu. I am married to the prince of Wu so it makes us royalty."

"Oh, wow this is really giving me a head ache! Are you sure about this. Well just another question but…I was wondering…Is my husband cute!" Xiao asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Well, um I shouldn't say. I have no right to say that about your husband. It would be **terribly…wrong**."

"No, go ahead just for my own knowledge."

"He's very handsome my young sister."

"Oh yay! I'm glad to hear that. Another question…Where's our mom and dad?"

"Xiao…are p-parents died along time ago. Are mother died of heart failure. And are father died after we got married."

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that. I wish I could remember something of them."

"Mm, well. I better notify your husband about you and memory loss. Please Xiao don't wander off some where he will be right in."

"Okay! I won't wander around!" Xiao said smiling.

(A couple minutes later….)

"Xiao, you're alright!" Zhou Yu said happily. Wrapping his arms around Xiao.

"I'm sorry but are you my husband, my sister told me about?"

"…Xiao."

"Did she not tell you that I guess it's called 'Memory Loss?"

"…"

"Please answer me I don't want to seem as if I'm talking to myself. And look like a dope."

"Y-yes Xiao I'm your husband. Zhou Yu."

"My, you are handsome. May I ask you something?" Xiao said grabbing Zhou Yu's hands.

"Of course, anything for you."

"How old are you?" Xiao said embarrassed.

"I'm twenty-four."

"Wow, you're way too old for me!" Xiao said giggling.

"Xiao…I don't know if are relationship will last."

"Why not? We can start over. All fresh!"

"Now that you have lost your memory I'm having second thoughts. That and I am in love with someone else. While you were resting for the last four days I have gotten to know her and she seems…perfect."

"Mm, b-but! Even though I can't remember you. I still know as if you're here with me! You can't leave me. Not now. I-I remember the ring you gave me!"

"What color is it?" Zhou Yu asked tilting down his head.

"Isn't it Red!"

"No. It's purple and you always put it in your Jewelry box."

"Zhou Yu, I know that deep down inside I still love you! You have to give me a chance!"

"Fine. I will give us…two weeks to see if you remember me. If you don't…well you know what will happen." Zhou Yu said "But, for now I don't feel like talking. I'll leave you alone."

As Zhou Yu got up and started walking towards the door Xiao popped up stood in front of Zhou Yu. Although it didn't make much of a difference. She hugged Zhou Yu, tightly and kissed him. Except she had noticed one thing. Zhou Yu was only standing there…staring at something behind her...  
Da.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was the end of my first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. If you liked it or feel as if I need to work on it then please feel free to leave me comments. I will always appreciate what you, the reader, have to say and think. (Ha this is random but…my brother JUST choked on his starbursts). Thank You for reading! I will update as soon as I can.

--You can also check out some of the other stories I have written! I just haven't updated them…in a LONG time! LOL. Catch you on the flip side!


	2. Chapter 2

Before I start when you see these "-" and another " – " then it means I'm writing what I think. HEHE THANKS FOR READING & COMMENTING.

- - Chapter 2 - -

"Zhouie…what are you looking at?"

"Nothing Xiao only the wall." Zhou Yu lied.

Xiao, quickly then turned her head around and no one was there just the wall. After that she let go of Zhou Yu who madly dashed off. Xiao then fell on her knees and started to cry. "Zhouie…I wish I knew you by heart…" more weeping, "really I do." Unfortunately she had been so occupied crying she didn't notice the person in back of her.

"Xiao…"

"Huh?" (sniff, sniff) "w-who's there?"

He stepped out towards her with his arms open, "It's me Lu Xun."

"Who are you! I don't know you get away! GET AWAY!" Xiao, screamed.

But no, Lu Xun put his arms around her trying to hug her and embrace her. For he did not know what had happened to her. Suddenly Xiao elbowed Lu Xun in the stomach and stomped on his right foot. "Get away from me! I don't know you!" By then it was clear to Lu Xun she truly didn't know who he was.

"Xiao, you don't remember me?" Lu Xun asked almost broken hearted.

" I remember no one except Zhouie and my sister."

"Oh…"

-and by now you would think maybe they're gonna fall in love! But tehe you never know!-

"D-did I know you before. Please be honest…"

"You were like my little sister to me. But yes, you knew me and I…**knew you.**"

"Well…um…hi."

"Xiao, why were you crying?"

"I..There's someone else Zhouie loves. Someone that's not me."

"I see."

"Can you find out for me?"

"I can try but I don't know if I will. For snooping into someone else's business is wrong."

"I know but…Zhouie's going to leave me in two weeks unless I can get him to fall in love with me again."

"And who do you think he loves now? If you don't mind me asking Xiao."

Xiao, fidgeted with her fingers before answering "m-my sister Da and Zhouie…they're…together."

"That's IMPOSSIBLE!"

"No, not impossible cause when I just kissed him I looked in his eyes and he was staring at Da who was…right behind me. He looked as if he was caught. Not by me, but by her. I hardly remember this man Zhou Yu, but something inside of me says…that he's very special to me and that…I STILL NEED TO BE WITH HIM!" Xiao said, while ending with more deep tears.

"Xiao…I'll do it for you. I'll look after both of them. But until I tell you if its true or not…please rest…for Wu's sake."

"…"

"Don't worry. I'm hear…for you." Lu Xun said but he quietly whispered "I always have been, and always…will."

"W-what was it you said?"

"Oh, that I'm hear for you."

"No the other part…"

"I'm sorry you must be mistaken that's all I said." He said nervously.

"Oh okay. Well I'm losing breath so I'll talk to you later friend?"

"Yes. Now rest. Will you?"

"Hmm Hmm!"

(Zhouie & Da)

Zhou Yu dashed off after Da and he tried to catch up to her.

Finally he was in the garden, he had found her. She quietly sat on the stones and boulders. She had her fragile knees curled up to her chest and her arms around them. Zhou Yu slowly approached her with much caution.

"Da, are you alright. Listen what happened back there meant"

Da cut him off, "I saw the look you had…it was the same look you gave her on your wedding day. You know…" Da continued, "Xiao…she always got the better. I envy her."

"Well…not exactly. You got a Prince, a soon to be King and he's strong and brave."

"But, that's not what I wanted. I wanted someone who was handsome...-like you, ha-ha-…intelligent, not obnoxious, and a noble person."

"Da, I-I love you. I've fallen in love with you for all you qualities. Grace, Wits, Intelligence, Beauty, Humor, and the touch of your hands in mine."

"…"

"But, I've given Xiao some time to recuperate, two weeks for her to make me fall in love with her again. Please Da, wait a while."

"Have thought about it…in those to weeks you could have fall in love with her again. And that would leave me…back to where I was. In my husbands shadows. Only good for his one pleasure! I don't miss that! I miss these past for days getting to know you. B-but, if we are to bring my sister down, and if you can't make your mind up…its over."

"Da, I…"

"Enough, I've had enough…I'm going to rest, and you should too. Too much has been revealed today…good evening."

And just then Da slowly got up and left for town. Zhou Yu, didn't listen he wanted to tell her about the ring Da wears on her marriage finger so he followed. When Da got into town she left her horse at the stable and walked into a store there was a young man there and he too was watching her just as Zhou Yu.

"Lady, Da. It's been a while since I've seen you, I just wanted to tell you I'm leaving tomorrow back to my town and closing up my herbal store."

"Jiang, you can't leave?"

"Well, would you like to take a walk I'm closing up right now."

"Of course I have to say good bye to my best friend. I'll wait for you outside. Is that alright?"

"Of course my lady."

Zhou Yu quietly mumbled… "Cheesy." After a moment or so, Jiang Wei and Da left the store, and started walking side by side while the sun went down. Jiang Wei held up an umbrella for both of them to keep the light from getting into their eyes. When they reached the shore they both stopped and sat on two boulders just maybe a foot or two higher than the low tide water. While Zhou Yu watched and listened closely.

"Jiang Wei, why are you moving back home?"

"Well, my sister needs my help. My master is also in need of my abilities. So I've been requested to leave."

"You're my only true friend Jiang. I can't imagine what I will do when I'm bored up in the castle."

"You can write me letters, telling me about your days. And telling me about how much you miss me. And I will do the same."

(Da giggles) "Don't worry I will write you lots my beloved friend. And I will send you presents as well. For your future wife will be terribly in love with you any women could."

"Well, that's not true. You don't love me."

"Hm, that's where you're wrong I do love you as a good friend Jiang."

"Is that all?"

"Well some days when I go home I do tend to think of you as more but…"

"But what?"

"I know you don't think of me in that way."

"And if I did think of you in the way that you might be my future bride, wife and the mother of my children?"

"I'd be shocked and over whelmed Jiang."

"Bad or good?"

"Good. For I'd love to be that to you."

"Hmm…"

And then and there Zhou Yu could not take it any longer so instead of revealing himself he fled home and told himself he would wait for Da to come home and he talk to her. For he too wants her.

After Zhou Yu leaves its just Da and Jiang.

"Hmm, what?" Da asks curiously.

"I do have thoughs feelings for you too. These past four months in Wu were lovely but to tell you the truth my sister told me tales of Wu. So I came here to explore it the day I was about to leave because it was a bore. But then that night by the pond I saw you crying and ever since I've been wanting to take you in with me. I just never had the guts to say it."

"So you love me in a way."

"No."

"What?"

"I love you only because you're you and pretend to be no one else."

"Then I love you too. But, you're leaving for home tomorrow. I'll miss you my love." Da said after that being said there was an awkward silence. Suddenly she didn't know how it happened but she and Jiang's lips were pressed upon each others and she could feel the warmth and tenderness. She then had a warm fuzzy feeling inside and a hot tear ran down her cheek. She then quietly whispered into his ear, "I Love you…"

Right after Jiang pulled away took her left hand and said

"Come to Shu with me. It'll be weird at first but, they'll all love you. My sister will be very happy and…so will I." Da was indeed shocked so shocked…she said "Yes." And so Jiang Wei then pulled something out and carefully put something around her wrists a beautiful jade bracelet with the edges embroidered with silver and gold.

"It's beautiful Jiang! But…what about my husband."

"Sun-Ce…he would be sad. But, well if you want you can stay and keep this as a token of our love but…make your decision alright?"

"I've got it. I'll write a note and leave it there if they have any more things to clear up…I'll write them back. So get your stuff take me to the castle, I'll slip the note in…we…you and I can leave.

(The Next Day)

Zhou immediately woke up as dawn breaks out and shuffles around in Da's room until he stumbles onto the note it read:

_Dear Family,_

_I know this is rather rash. And this will break Sun-Ce and someone else's heart but it is for the better I suppose. I by the time you've seen this letter I shall already be in Shu with my lover. General Jiang Wei, of the Shu army. These past four months I've secretly met with him. And he's made me a very happy girl. Please let my husband know I love him as a friend but he never treated me right. And to tell you the truth…he'll not be missing be any time soon. Zhou Yu…I will miss the days of are intellectual talks but please take care of Xiao for **you two…Belong together…forever.**_

_As for Lord Sun Jian, I'm terribly sorry, and please don't hold anything against Shu. But only me. I love you as if you were my blood related father. Sister, Xiao I'm SO VERY SORRY, please forgive me for you know what I've done. If you forgive me please come visit sometime. Lu Xun, basically my brother I'll miss you most. Please take care and teach Xiao. SSX, I-I'm sorry…for being such a nag to you all these years…take care everyone. I Love you all._

_Yours Truly,_

_Da Qiao (soon to be Da Wei)_

**Well it's the end of this TERRIBLY LONG! Chapter I hope you enjoyed it as well as the other one. I'm sorry I haven't been only lately. Ahem…tehe. But I will update as soon as I see some more comments. THANK YOU! Oh and feel free to e-mail me or so.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(hey, its me again! I hope you like this chapter! And remember I really enjoy getting comments! Thanks!)**

**--Chapter 3--**

As the morning sun rises over the land of Wu, Zhou Yu had already woken everyone up and every has read the letter. Except no one understood why Zhouie was so mad about. He had never really shown any feelings toward Da at all. Well at least not to them. As they were all sitting in the room Zhou Yu sat by himself. Xiao sat across from Lu Xun with her legs crossed.

"Lu Xun, um, do you think I should forgive my sister?" Xiao asked while pondering into outer space.

"Well, I would forgive her. Even though she had 'feelings' for your husband…she still gave him up so you two could reunite" Lu Xun said while saying to himself _–Yeah and screwing things up for me!- _

"Then you and I should go and visit her don't you think? Because in her letter if I forgive her, she wants to see me visit her."

"W-what about your husband?"

"Um, I suppose I can ask him…hold on then I'll be right back."

**(walks over to Zhouie)**

"Zhou Yu, would you like to make a trip and visit Da. I know about…you two but you look intensely hurt so maybe…" Xiao said hesitating to say the rest.

"No. I will stay and wait for your arrival back here." He said firmly.

"…"

"…"

"Zhou Yu…I was just wondering but is are two week limit still on?"

"No. I'm calling it off. Besides we're married already. So let it stay that way…Now if you don't mind I have things to think about."

"Oh, you mean Da." Xiao asked shyly.

"No. Not your sister just more strategy." –hehe, yeah strategy to get Da back-

"Okay. Well I'm leaving in thirty minutes. Please, take care of your self…I'll miss you.." Xiao said.

"I will. It's you who needs to take care of yourself. Now I must go." Zhou Yu said walking off stubbornly.

Xiao, then walked over to Lu Xun grabbed his arm and said "C'mon I want to see Da…I have to talk to her."

"Okay Xiao…then let's get packing."

**(Land of Shu)**

Back in the land of Shu…Da and Jiang had just arrived at the front of Jiang's house. He got off the horse and held his hand out to Da. "Need help getting down?" He asked sweetly. Da nodded, took his hand and leaped off "Thank you, Lord Jiang Wei." He nodded and carried his and Da's luggage up the stone steps.

As they reached the front door, Da looked at Jiang Wei and he nodded. She then knocked on the door twice and the door swung wide open with a perky but pretty woman welcoming them.

"Brother! You're back there's someone you have to meet!" She said, merrily.

"Yes, sister I will but there's someone I want you to meet." Jiang said, trying to state something.

"Oh, is it this girl right here? Is she a new maid?" His sister asked while giving Da a dirty look.

"No, this is the Princess of Wu. Da Qiao. My"

"You're what?"

"She's my guest here to stay with me."

"B-but, you can't choose her!" A voice called from the back.

"Who's there!" Jiang yelled in shock.

"Ah, brother I wanted to get you together with Lady Jin. So she's been waiting two weeks for you."

"Da…I'm sorry. I didn't know anything of this. But, no matter what. I choose you." Jiang said looking instantly into Da's eyes.

"Don't worry Jiang. If I'm not needed here…I can go back home." Da said, as if an arrow had shot right threw her chest.

Finally a girl about Da's age walked out from the other room. She too was beautiful. She was smiling at Jiang Wei and stealing dirty looks at Da. As she got close to Jiang Wei she said "Jiang, please…I am here to marry you." She said smiling widely. At this moment Da snapped but was to shocked to say anything. So she stared down at her feet.

"Lady Jin. I am not your future husband. Leave now or I swear I will scare you." Jiang Wei said hastily.

"Please Lord Wei, give me a chance I know I can make your every dreams come true." Jin said wrapping her arms around Jiang Wei and nibbled on his ear.

Fortunately, Da saw what happened grabbed Jin by her hair and smacked her. Both Jiang Wei and his sister were in shock by what Da had done. All of a sudden a yelp came out of Jin and Jiang's sister scurried to her aid. While Jiang gave a smile at Da.

"Like, I said. Go home Jin or be a woman with a scar." Jiang said.

"I'm sorry Lady Wei (Jiang's Sister), but I choose my beauty over your brother. Good Bye." And so Jin fled back to where ever she lived and was gone.

"Jiang! You, scoundrel!" His sister scowled.

"Enough! Sister you're dismissed leave my house you're no longer needed of such nuisance!" Jiang demanded.

"Humph!" His sister said and followed off in Jin's direction.

**(Ten Minutes Later…)**

As Da, unpacked her belongings she wondered how everyone in Wu was. All of a sudden she heard a thug from down the hall and she instantly got up and ran towards that way. When she got there she opened the side door and discovered Jiang's sister very well wrapped and in the closet. Quickly, Da unwrapped the woman and gave a huge gasp for air. "Jiang!" Da cried. Not too long after Jiang came running down the hallway. And found Da and his sister at the corner.

"Sister?" Jiang asked.

"Jiang, she's still alive but if this is your sister who were the other two?" Da asked.

"I-I don't know…" Jiang replied in grief.

**(Well all done for this chapter read the next one to find stuff hehe! Yep. Yes I do enjoy reading your comments! If you have a request for me to do something in the story ask me and I'll do it after considerations of course. Like I could add you as a character? Tehe I've done that before.**

**Well hope you comment and I will talk to you next time…!)**


End file.
